Epico Colón
On the November 4, 2011 episode of SmackDown, Colón made his debut on the main roster as a heel, under the name Epico, losing to Sin Cara by disqualification after interference by Hunico, who Sin Cara had recently unmasked. The following week, Epico and Hunico teamed up in a winning effort against the Usos, with Epico's cousin Primo in their corner. Epico then began teaming with Primo, with Rosa Mendes as their manager, where they defeated The Usos on the November 17 episode of WWE Superstars. They then began a feud with WWE Tag Team Champions Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston), defeating them in tag team and singles matches. On December 18 at Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Epico and Primo failed to capture the WWE Tag Team Championships from Air Boom. Their feud with Air Boom continued in singles and non-title matches, with both teams trading victories. At a Raw live event on January 15, 2012, in Oakland, California, Epico and Primo defeated Air Boom to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. The following night on Raw, Primo and Epico successfully defended their titles against Air Boom in a rematch. On the February 27 edition of Raw, Primo and Epico retained their titles in a Triple Threat tag team match against the teams of Kofi Kingston and R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. On the pre-show of WrestleMania XXVIII, Epico and Primo successfully defended their titles against the Usos and Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in a triple threat tag team match. On the April 30 episode of Raw, Epico and Primo lost the titles to Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. In May, Primo, Epico and Mendes joined A.W.'s talent agency. At No Way Out, A.W. turned on them during their #1 contender Fatal Four-Way tag team match and aligned with the Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young). The following night on Raw, Primo and Epico defeated the Prime Time Players by count-out after O'Neil and Young walked out of the match. The teams continued their feud on WWE Superstars, where Epico lost to Young and Primo beat O'Neil in singles matches. At Money in the Bank, Primo and Epico defeated Young and O'Neil in a tag team match. The feud ended in August when A.W. was released from WWE. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Epico took part in a 10 man elimination tag team match, but was eliminated by Tyson Kidd. Primo & Epico could not find any wins after August 2012, and by the first SmackDown of 2013, Primo was on a 20 match losing streak, and Epico was at 17. On the January 9, 2013 episode of NXT, Primo & Epico broke their losing streaks with a win over Bo Dallas and Michael McGillicutty. However, Dallas & McGillicutty gained revenge by defeating Primo & Epico in the first round of the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament to crown the inaugural champions. On the August 19, 2013 episode of Raw, a vignette was aired introducing a new tag team known as Los Matadores, which was Primo and Epico wrestling as masked matadors, with Primo becoming Diego and Epico becoming Fernando. Later, on the September 30 edition of Raw, Primo and Epico debuted as Los Matadores, a face team of two masked Spanish bullfighters with El Torito as their mascot and faced 3MB in a winning effort. On April 6, 2014 Los Matadores faced The Usos, RybAxel, and The Real Americans on the WrestleMania XXX pre-show in a fatal four-way elimination match for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. On June 23, WWE.com reported that Fernando was injured at a live event that past weekend. He returned to action on the August 19 episode of Main Event, teaming with Diego in a loss to Slater-Gator (Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil). On the WrestleMania 31 pre-show, the two faced Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, The Usos and The New Day in a Fatal 4-way tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. After more losses, the group showed signs of dissension as one of the matadors attacked El Torito, only to receive a 3D from The Dudley Boyz. The two then ceased appearing on TV. From April 4 to May 9, 2016, several videos aired on Raw promoted the return of Primo and Epico, who revived their Puerto Rican gimmick under the new name The Shining Stars. On the May 16 episode of Raw, The Shining Stars made their debut, defeating a team of local competitors. On the November 7 edition of Raw, after R-Truth sold The Golden Truth's Survivor Series spot for a stay at a timeshare to The Shining Stars, both teams competed to qualify for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match, which Team Raw won. The Shining Stars were confirmed to be in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 33, however neither of them were successful in winning the royal. During the 2017 WWE Superstar Shake-up, they were moved to SmackDown Live, reverting to the Colóns gimmick. Colón suffered a shoulder injury in November. He underwent surgery in January 2018. On the August 28, 2018 episode of SmackDown Live, Epico returned with Primo in a triple threat match involving The Bar & Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, with The Bar claiming victory.Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:Raw Tag Team Champions